Diyu's Eight Demons (Rewrite)
by Kage Skyfire
Summary: Crossover of Kenichi and Doulou Dalu (Soul Land). Follow Josh and Matt through their up turned lives as build a new life, learn to love, and their strange connection to the ancient past. Yingzi and Linghun live in the ancient past of china but have a destiny that transcends time. I do not own Kenichi or Doulou Dalu but I do own all Oc here in. Rated M just in case. REWRITE!


Diyu's Eight Demons

* * *

Here is my rewrite of he Eigth demons. Hope you like it.

* * *

A middle aged woman walks out of her house smiling as the mid-day sun, "Yingzi," her voice rings out like a bell. "Come get something to eat dear." She waits for a few minutes and receiving no response calls again "Yingzi Ti! You come home right this minute!" this time her voice booms like thunder causing near-by birds to scatter.

A short distance away in the small wheat field a boy, looking to be about five not quite six years old, comes running as fast as his legs will carry him. Three boys about the same age but slightly shorter chase behind him, the three stop when they see him pass him mother. She glares at them eyes narrowing. The boys disappear into the wheat field. The black haired boy doesn't stop running until he reaches inside the door.

"Young man what were you doing." she asks him sternly.

The boy looks up without turning his head "Playing."

"Stand up and look at me." she says hands on her hips.

Ying stands and turns to face her with his head down and away..

"Look up young man." she commands.

He looks up at her with one brown eye the other covered by his long black hair. The Mother pushes the hair out of the way to find his eye red already working on turning a deep purple.

The boys mother goes from shocked to outraged "Who did this to you Ying? Those boys that were chasing you?"

"Mom, I'm OK and I didn't start it but I finished it." Ying flashes a confident boyish smile.

His mother tussles his hair with a smile "Sit,"she says grabbing a wooden bowl and filling it with rice. "I'm not happy that you were fighting, but, I am glad that you are alright." She set the bowl on the table moving back to the boiling pot making herself a bowl then sitting across from the boy.

"After you eat I want you to work the field with me." she says taking a bite of her rice.

"Ok mama." the boy says eating quickly so he can start as soon as possible. Finishing he set the utensil on top of the bowl and rushes out the door.

"Yingzi you be careful!" the wisend woman calls after him.

Ying gets outside grabbing the tools he will need then makes his way over to his small family field. Selecting the hoe he begins to turn the soil moving in straight rows for a four feet (about one meter). He does this rows of three, four more times. At the end of the twelfth row and arches his back then removes his shirt revealing a tight muscular form despite his five years of age.

Ying walks over lifting a sack of seed onto his shoulder going back to the field he opens a small tear in the corner. Seeds begin falling and his hands set off to their fast work catching and pushing seeds into the now soft earth. He walks at a steady pace being sure to plant the seed equal length apart. reaching the end of one row he quickly turns and being going up the next.

Reaching the last he ties the hole off casting the remaining seeds to the chickens. Tossing the sack down he heads over to the coop cleaning it out and checking it for eggs, finding none he finishes cleaning.

Looking up he notices the boys he was fighting with walking up the road. The one in the lead has a bruised face they stop near the field and begins to laugh.

Ying walks over a smiles on his face "Your dad use you as a punching bag again, Sang?" Ying grabs his shirt and dabs the sweat from his eyes.

Sang steps forward " Mutt blood what do you know about fathers?"

The taller boy laughs " Mutt blood good one, brother Sang."

"Hou shut your mouth you sound like a fool." Sang says raising his hand. Hou flinches back clamming up.

A brown haired boy steps up "Sang, how about we use him like our da." the boy stops when Sang backhands him.

"Ao, Sang, your dad does that with you?" Yingzi says scratching his chin. "Very interesting."

"You! Whore-son! My father doesn't do that!" Sang yells grabbing the knife on his belt.

Yingzi moves to stand next the hoe "Hey who am I to judge you and yours? I'd be ashamed to if I had my father's penis between my cheeks." Yingzi places his hand on the hoe's handle watching Sang very carefully.

Sang wipes at his eyes growls then charges Yingzi. Yingzi steps forward lifting the hoe into both hands and swings the tool catching Sang's right foot tripping him.

Sang cries out as he face plants into the hard earth, blood erupting from his nose. "Get him!" he yells whipping tears away. "I said get him!"

Ao and Hou move to both side of Ying slowly closing in on him. Yingzi watches both head flicking between them both, Hou charges from the left but stops when Yingzi turns to meet him. Ao takes the chance and traps Yings arms. Yingzi struggles trying to break but Hun is heavy fist slams into his cheek.

Sang stands up grinning from ear to ear then stalks over to Ying. "Not so tough now are you?" Sang pulls back punching him the stomach then delivers a cross to the jaw.

As Hou steps up again a loud roar cut the air startling the three boys. Ao releases Yingzi turning to find an Iron grey dragon hovering just above them.

The Iron Dragon drops to the ground the tremors knocking the boys to the ground. Sang stares at the three scaled horns on its head and the large fangs protruding from either side of its mouth. She fixes the her purple eyes on them then rears up on her muscular hind legs, tail wrapping around her feet and releasing a long loud roar.

Sang, his brother, and Hou scramble to their feet "Run!" Sang yells barley audible under the dragons cry. The trio disappear down a row of corn.

Yingzi smiles at the dragon he runs up to it and hugs the large scaled leg. The large animal slowly shrinks in size, horns changing flowing black locks. Her body shifting back to the shapely, voluptuous form. Xiao hugs her son laughing.

"Are you alright Ying?" shes asks kissing his head.

Yingzi nods burying his face into her shirt while she strokes his hair. "I ok mommy, but that was awesome. Can you do that again?"

Xian laughs "Maybe later son. Go clean up your tools and we will play some Go after dinner."

Yingzi's face lights up nodding his head quickly then runs off collecting his tools. Xian laughs and heads into stir the small pot of beef and veggies. Yingzi takes the tools places them just inside the door of the small wooden shed then runs inside and washes his hands.

Xian grabs two bowls fills them with two scoops of rice and one ladle of the beef and vegetable broth. She set the bowls down then set out some cups and pours jasmine tea. They eat the meal in silence Yingzi collects the dishes taking then and scalding them out.

Xian slides the large wooden game board and places two pillows on either side. Xian sets the black and white game pieces as Ying sits down across from her. "Yingzi you go first, sweet."

Xian places her last piece on the game board. Yingzi frowns "Aww. Can we play again?" he asks eye bright.

"First do you know why you lost?" Xian asks collecting the pieces.

"I lost cause you are the stronger player." Ying says furrowing his brow.

"Yes, but you can always turn that strength against your opponent. Now try and beat me this time. Attack from a position of weakness and never be predictable, keep me guessing." Xian instructs her son.

Ying's expression changes from sad to one of determination. They play and Yingzi follows her instructions eventually catching his mother out of position and winning the game.

"Very good Ying." She says tussling his hair. "Always sue tactics to disguise your true goal. Keep them guessing, this is for Go and for anything you do in your life."

"Ok Mommy. I think I understand." Yingzi says putting his pieces into a small cup.

Xian set the cups on top and puts the board away. "Ok now go wash your face and give me a kiss its time for bed."

Ying walks over to the bowl of water splashing water on his face then drying it with a small rag. He runs over to Xian hugging her tight and kissing her cheek. "Good night Mama."

Xian smiles kissing him several times and swatting him playfully on the butt. "Go get changed and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Yingzi slowly walks to his room not wanting to go to bed. He changes into a pair of ripped shorts then sits in the bed looking out the little round window. The moon light plays across the straw filled bed. Yingzi yawns fighting to stay awake, Ying tries to remember when the nightmares began but fails. He never likes the dreams they always end the same way with him laying in some strange place bleeding to death. He tries to keep his eyes opens but slowly fall to sleep.

Tonight the dreams changed.

* * *

Red numbers on the clock turn over to 10:00 A.M. a loud beeping alarm echos in the quite apartment. A young man slams his hand down on his alarm and rolls out of bed head pounding.

"That is the last time I try to out drink a bartender." He says walking into his bathroom.

He turns the shower on letting the water warm, as he exits he looks in the mirror. "What the, who did I get into fight with? Damn on the one day I have a date, my face looks like hamburger meat."

The brown eyed young man touches his eye and jerks his hand away with a small hiss. "Hope the other guy looks worse than I do."

He sighs and disrobes revealing his left arm scars running its length. He hopes out as his phone begins to ring. He quickly grabs a towel and runs to his bedroom to answer.

"Hello?" he answers not recognizing the number.

"Yes, am I speaking to Josh Dorsey?" the man on the phone asks.

"This is him. How can I help you?" Josh says growing annoyed now realizing its a telemarketer.

"I am here to," Josh pushes the red button cutting the man off.

He heads back to his bathroom to finish his shower. Water runs down his six foot frame. Josh isn't toned or muscular but he isn't over-weight some would call him fluffy. Josh steps out and towels off then grabs some clothes from the closet. He gets a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, then heads out the door.

Exiting the apartment building he inhales the sweet scent of the sakura blossoms. The young man walks down the street heading into a small convenience store. He buys a meatball submarine sandwich and bottle of grape soda pop.

"Thank you honored customer." the clerk says with a small bow.

Josh gives a smiles and gives a small bow in return. He exits the store he walks over to a small park and sits down to eat his meal. Josh watches the people walk by his eyes are drawn to a girl wearing a white long sleeve dress top with a red skirt trimmed with a yellow band and long knee length black stockings, and her blonde hair pulled back into a long braided pony tail with a lock of hair fallen to the side over face.

Josh takes a bite of the sub when a book falls from her backpack, the girl doesn't notice. Josh tosses the rest of the sub in the trash walking over and picking up the book.

"Miss! Miss you dropped your book." Josh says walking up behind her.

As he nears her right side her slender arm shoots out catching Josh under the chin at the same time her leg slides back kicking Josh's foot out from under him. Josh is on the ground before he realized what has happened.

 _Girl has some serious reflexes_. Josh sits up laughing.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry are you ok?" the blonde girls asks turning and going to her knees beside him.

Josh looks into her blue eyes "I'm alright, but those are some amazing reflexes, and you dropped your book." Josh says standing back up.

"Oh thank you very much." She says as a teen age boy walks up to meet her.

"Miu, we are going to be late." the brow haired boy states.

"Alright, Kenichi, Thank you for returning my book." Miu says with a bow.

Josh waves goodbye to them _Girl is an eight, but he is a four, strange. Very strange._ He thinks heading for the street. "Taxi!"

A white car pulls up next to him. Josh open the rear door "To the airport please. Got to pick up my friend." The driver nods and they take off.

People mill about the airport embarking and disembarking their flights, while the flight attendants bark orders over the speakers. A brown haired man walks slowly forward looking around trying to find his way. From a crowd he hears someone calling his and a hand shoot up waving to grab his attention.

"Matt! Over here!" a voice calls over the noise of the crowd and engines.

Matt moves over toward the hand finding a familiar face waiting underneath "Dude, How are you?" he says throwing his arm over his friend.

"Oh you know livin' it up in the land of the rising sun." Josh says clapping him on the back. "Traveling light I see."

"You said pack lightly and for warm weather." Matt responds as they walk to the waiting cab.

Josh laughs nodding his head opening the door and sliding to the opposite side. "True I did but i thought you'd bring more than your canvas air force bag. " Josh gives his address to the cabby. "Guess I really shouldn't be surprised."

Matt laughs "How's the writing going? Last you told me you had writer block." Matt settles into the cab just before it takes off.

Josh scratches his ear " I got past my block and my publisher loved what I had come up with." He says shifting in his seat. "They liked it so much they already started marketing for it."

"Nice, ok I tried not to ask. Why do you look like you got into a fight with a meat grinder?" Matt asks watching the scenery flow by.

"Not sure." Josh says "I had a drinking contest with an off duty bartender and when I woke up this morning, I'm a tenderized steak."

The cab pulls to a stop in front of Josh's apartment. The pair exit the car and Josh pays the driver and tips him extra for his wait.

Josh leads Matt to his apartment "Mi casa es su casa." Josh says giving him the tour of his small one bedroom home.

"Pretty nice place." Matt says through a yawn, "Mind if I catch some sleep jet lag is kicking my ass."

"Yeah, go ahead and take my bed. If you wake up and I'm not here I'm out with my date. There are drinks in the fridge."

"Thanks, dude." Matt says dropping his bag next to the bed and crawling in.

* * *

A young woman of about forty years walks to her door watching her five year old son. She smiles as he sees the sun shining in his dark brown hair, "Linghun be careful, now." she calls to him.

The boy turns to her raises his long, lanky arm and waves. "I will Mommy." Linghun turns back reaching down for a stone then overbalances falling into the cool water. "I am OK!" he pops back up saying while sputtering water.

The woman covers her mouth trying not to laugh as Linghun fails about in the water. She waves to her neighbor "Good morning, Mrs. Cheng."

"Oh, Liang, Good morning. I see Linghun is his usual clumsy self." Mrs. Cheng says with a good natured smile.

"Yes, he is." Liang says walking back into her house.

Linghun pulls himself onto the bank when a foot slams down on thin fingers. "Please, I-I didn't do anything. Please remove you foot, you are hurting me."

A large boy with jet black hair and silver grey eyes looms above Linghun, "Look boys the son of coward finally decides to take a bath and wash that stink off him." the boy says grinding his foot into Linghun's hand.

The boy steps off letting Linghun up. After Linghun stands the large boy shove Linghun causing him to fall over a second boy on his hands and knees. Linghun hits the ground with a wet smack.

"He always falls for that trick, Huan. He a fool." the third boy says clapping the first larger boy on the back.

Linghun starts to stand but is pushed back to the ground by Huan's twin brother Ran. Ran's only distinguishing feature from his brother is the scar on his chin. Huan then kicks Linghun in the ribs hard enough to lift him off the ground.

"Right trash and sons of whores on the ground beneath their betters" Huan says laughing.

"My mother is not a whore!" Linghun yells.

Ran stomps down on Linghun and the third boy Guwan levers down a punch to the back of his head. Huan plants one foot on Linghun's back holding him down while and pulls himself out then pisses all over him.

"Aww look the baby is crying, I think we hurt his feelings." Guwan says laughing harder.

Linghun stands up wiping his tears away and tries to leave, but Ran grabs his shoulder. Linghun spins around just as Ran's fist slams into his nose. Blood streams from his nose as Guwan kicks his feet out from under him.

Linghun quickly curls into a ball coughing trying to catch his breath. The three boys punch and kick Linghun repeatedly.

"Lets leave the baby to run home to his, Mother." Huan says walking away.

Ran spits of Linghun joining his brother and Guwan heading home. Linghun stand with a loud pitiful groan then begins his limping walk over to his home. Just as he enters the door his mother turns and give a soft scream running and gather him in her arms. Linghun buries head into her stomach sobbing.

"Honey, who did this?" she asks softly stroking his hair "Did someone pee on you?" Liang summons her spirit the **Splendid Blood Orchid.** " _Soothing Embrace_." she says quietly and a pale blue light surrounds Linghun. The small cuts and bruises on the by slowly close an disappear.

"I know you don't like to fight Ling, but you needed to learn to stand up for yourself," she says planting a kiss on his forehead, "If you don't people will continue walk over you."

Linghun nods sniffling "I'll try mommy."

"Now go change the come help your poor mother carry my things to the market." Liang says playfully swatting him on the butt. She watches him run back to his room then finishes gathering up her hand made jewelry and bolts of cloth.

Linghun skids back into the room standing in front of Liang with a large smile. "Ready mommy."

Liang grins "Take the two little bags and the bucket please." She instructs grabbing the large burgeoning pack and moving to the door.

Linghun grabs the two rough leather packs each making a jingle sound. He lifts the bucket filled with loose cords and stripes of cloth. The pair set off for the market.

Reaching the stand Linghun looks around hearing all kinds of peddler calling out their goods and deals for them. A colorful stall standing out selling brightly colored clothes. Another stand selling second hand jewelry and the closest one to Linghun is a bread stand.

Liang calls out her wares as Linghun carries a few pieces of jewelry to show to the passers-by. "Look the whore-son is up and walking." a familiar voice says from behind Linghun.

Linghun doesn't turn he walks forward going back to his mother's stand but Guwan cuts him off shoving down a small alcove.

"Please not now." Linghun begs trying to remain brave.

"Why not? Oh you aren't busy are you?" Huan asks lifting his walking stick to his shoulder. "My mother would love to have those." Huan and Ran walk closer to the scared boy.

"T-ten copper for all three." Linghun stammers out but remains steadfast.

"I don't think you understood, the Boss said he would take them." Guwan says stepping closer.

"No, my mother worked hard to make these you must pay-" Linghun stops as the air rushes out of his lungs. He coughs eyes locking on the stick now retreating back to Huan's shoulder.

"Hand them over." Ran orders.

Linghun shakes his head covering the jewelry with his body. Huan growls the stick making a whipping sound as it cuts through the air. Huan expecting the stick to slam into Linghun's face over swings and the stick instead smashes into the mouth of Ran, busting his lower lip.

Linghun steps back bumping into Guwan who shoves him against the wall pinning him "Little ant you will pay for that."

Huan make sure his twin isn't hurt he turns on Linghun "Get him on the ground." He orders.

Guwan punches Linghun in the gut then drops him with a heavy right to the jaw. Linghun hits the dirt like a sack of bricks. Ling struggles up to his knees when he sees a pair of feet stop in front of him.

"Piss ants need to stamped out." Huan says raising the stick into the air.

Huan swing the stick aiming for Linghun head, the stick hits with smack. Huan jumps back a large muscular man wearing a black robe catches the stick.

"Punks, why are you trying to kill this boy?" he yells. "Shut up, no excuse is good enough for trying this. Go home Now!" The three boys jump and move quickly down the alley.

"Old prick." Huan says under his breath. He yelps as the stick strikes his bare legs red whelps already forming.

"What was that you little brat?" the man says. Silence is the only response. "That is what I thought!" The man turns back to Linghun helping him up "Are you alright?"

Linghun nods "Yes sir, Thank you." Linghun shakily get to his feet.

"How about I walk with you back to your parents?" the man asks walking with Linghun.

Linghun looks at the man with a smile "Ok, but it is only me and my mom." he picks up the jewelry and they set off.

Liang see the man walking with her son and she runs over and picks Linghun up. "What happened? Where were you?"

"He and a few other boys had a few words. I chased them off before anything went to far." the red headed man says.

Liang smiles at the green eyed man "Thank you mister?"

"Geming Aiguo," he says with a flowing bow "and it's a great honor to meet such a beautiful lady."

Liang blushes setting her son down. "Oh, my thank you. I am Liang Xie." she bows, "Take this for helping my son." she picks up a set of tear drop blue opal ear rings. "Your wife may like these."

Geming smiles but shakes his head "I am not married Mistress Liang." He looks in her ocean blue eyes giving a dimpled smile. "I will take and give them to a woman I have fallen for."

Liang hands him the earrings blush fading replaced with a look of disappointment. "Here you are."

Geming examines them for a moment "Yes, these will do nicely." the man looks back to Liang forest green eyes sparkling. "Would you do me the honor of accepting my gift?"

Liang blushes furiously mouth sightly agape. She stammers trying to find something to say "I, um, Yes thank you."

Geming give a melodic laugh "I think I pushed too much." he says backing away slowly.

"No, no you caught me off guard is all." Liang says putting the earrings in.

"Mommy is he gonna be my new daddy?" Linghun asks looking hopeful.

Liang laughs and her face changes to a deeper shade of red. "Linghun." she says nervously.

Geming laughs and gives another flourishing bow "Then allow me to retreat while I am ahead. Until I see you in the pale moon light." he smiles turns on his heel walking away whistling a small tune.

A few yards away a man with graying hair steps out of a darkened alley "Prince Hong Taiji you must not leave me behind."

"Relax Chang, I am perfectly fine," the prince says, "In fact I am in such a great mood that I want to throw a celebration. Two days from now at my villa, I want you to invite that woman." He points to Liang.

"My Lord that woman is peasant if appear to." Chang starts but Prince Hong holds up his hand. "As you wish your Grace." Chang says falling in behind the Prince.

"I will also need you to bring her to get an outfit befitting a woman of her uncommon beauty, Chang. Take her to the royal seamstress." He orders his tone telling Chang this wasn't up for debate.

"And what of the boy, My Lord?" Chang says making a mental check list.

Hong silently thinks for a minute "Make a separate area for children and invite my cousins that should make sure her son is not lonely."

"Yes my lord will their be any other requests made?" the manservant asks.

"Yes, no one at the party is to refer to me as lord or prince. My name is Geming Aiguo, merchant and friend of the of my father Nurhachi." His tone once again making very clear his intention.

"Yes, my lord." Chang says then starts checking his mental list again.

Liang smiles still blushing slightly goes back to her stand selling her wares her bright smile and now very rosy cheeks drawing in more customers. "Thank you, please visit again."

Linghun walks back to her with a pouch full of copper spirit coins "Look mommy!" he says proudly holding up the empty tray and pouch.

"Wow! You did great Ling. How bout we buy some food and head home?" Liang asks grabbing one large bag and packing the rest of her cloth and jewelry.

Linghun nods happily picking up the empty packs and waiting for his mother. The pair walk off grinning.

* * *

Matt turns over in the small futon bed and stretches stomach growling loud "I'm starving." he says to the walls.

Getting up he carefully makes his way to the kitchen bumping his head on the hanging light bulb. He clicks the light on then opens the refrigerator.

 _Nothing looks good_. He thinks closing the door. He looks at the counter finding a take out menu for **Shiku's Sashimi and Ramen,** _Sashimi. Perfect._ He checks the address seeing thats its a few blocks away he decides to go.

Matt goes to his flight bag digging out his toothbrush and a clean shirt. He changes out then brushes quickly. He heads out the door breathing in the fresh air and looking at the full moon shinning brightly in the sky.

 _Great. Lunatics will be out in force._ He thinks stepping on the sidewalk.

Six guys walk out of a condemned building heading down the street seeing that back of a white shirt they walk quickly to catch up with the figure. The pack pull out pipes and small knives as the get closer.

"Shit." Matt says touching his back pocket. "Damn it forgot my wallet." He turns around starting to head but a pipe connects with his gut.

The pack laughs moving slowly toward him. Matt coughs but remains on his feet.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble just walk away." Matt says talking with his hands. "Leave now and I will not call the cops."

The first guy swings a pipe aiming for Matt's temple. Matt's left hand snaps out stopping the arm he closes the gap delivering a punch to the mans throat, torso, then jaw. The man drops with out even a gargle.

The group stops their advance seeing him fall down eyes rolled into the back of his head. Matt takes the chance turning then running hoping to make it to a more populated part of the street.

Matt takes turn heading down the narrow passage but runs smack into a wall. "Damn Damn." he says turning around seeing the remaining five gang members laughing.

"Wrong turn Gaijin." One says in broken English. "Now you pay."

"Sorry guys no money." Matt says patting down his pockets sarcastically. _Think Matt, think. My only advantage is they can't surround me._ He thinks accessing his situation. _Three pocket knives, one pipe, and one with brass knuckles. Pipe guy goes down first._ Matt finishes his thought grabbing a trash can lid.

He charges into the group pushing two of the knife wielders into the wall and putting up the lid to block the pipe. Matt spins left hand slamming into the blonde's gut while the lid smashes against the face of a red head boy. The blonde swings the pipe catching Matt in the leg but Matt hammers his fist into the back of the blonde's skull sending him to the dirty alley ground. He stomps making sure the blonde boy stays down.

 _Four left_. Matt thinks catching the hand of the red head and turning it away. Matt headbutt him nose splattering blood eyes rolling up. Matt lets him fall to the ground. _Three left_.

Matt blocks a second knife but forgets about the other two the third knife wielder slashes the hand holding the lid causing him to drop it. A brown haired girl steps in quickly hitting him across the jaw with her brass knuckles. Matt staggers back seeing stars jaw broken.

"You should have just given us your money, Gaijin." She says in almost perfect English. The two boys flank her knives flashing in the moonlight.

 _I am so screwed_. Matt thinks a wry smile on his lips. _Well, I'm not one to surrender._

Matt charges back in ducking the girls punch then ramming her with his shoulder, sending her rolling away. Matt catches both knives twisting their arms and slinging the one on his right into the cinder block wall the boy slides to the ground. The black haired boy on his right punches Matt in his already broken jaw. Matt groans but doesn't let go, he strikes the elbow on it's point the boys arm bending at an unnatural angle with a sickening crack.

Matt swings the boy further twisting the broken arm into his friend. The girls is back up slipping on a second pair of knuckles and charges Matt. Matt steps forward to meet her but growls in pain. The blue haired boy pulls the knife out Matt's leg and stabs in again. Matt kicks him his head bouncing off the wall, Matt turns his attention back to the girl just as her knuckled fist lands on the side on his head.

Matt reels back trying to recover but the girls give him no time she strikes him twice in the ribs breaking them both and a third across the the broken section on jaw. She kicks him as he falls his body slamming into a dumpster.

The girl walks over patting him down "Guess you were not lying." She walks over kicks her cohorts. "Get up time to leave, Ragnarok meeting."

Matt eyes blur as she and her gang walk out of the alley. Matt grabs on the rim on the dumpster pulling himself up. His vision blurs and he becomes dizzy. He leans against the wall using it support him trying to make it to the street. His vision dims with every step. He steps out onto the side walk and get clipped by a brown haired pulling a white eyed man on a tire. The duo crash to the ground.

"Master, I think he needs help." The brown haired boy says standing back up.

"You are right Kenichi. Put him on the tire and lets head back." the White eyed man orders.

Kenichi moves quickly putting Matt on the tire and running as fast as he can. Matt's eyes slowly close loosing himself in the darkness. _What now?_ he thinks just before hes out completely.

The lights and music of the club dance in the eyes and ears of Josh and his date for the night. Josh watches his light green haired companion as she walks out onto the dance floor, she beckons for him to join her.

"Kayko I don't dance well." Josh says as the spot light lands on him. He smiles as the crowd starts chanting causing Josh to blush under the attention. Josh reluctantly walks out on the dance floor the music pick up and he awkwardly dances with Kayko. The boys in the crowd glare at Josh jealously.

His dancing is more like flailing but Kayko dancing is keeping more eyes on her. Kayko leans on Josh "I'm hungry! Lets bail!" she says over the music.

Josh nods taking her hand leading her quickly from the club. "Where to beautiful?" he asks kissing her hand.

Kayko laughs her purple eyes sparkling in the moon "Oh you flatter you. How about." she get interrupted by a brown haired girl wearing black gloves. "Reika what happened to you and your crew?" she looks at the boys with Reika.

Kayko moves with Josh to get a better look at the boys hiding in the shade of the alley. Several of the boys have broken noses, one has an arm broken so badly the bone is protruding.

"Get him to the hospital and scatter before you draw too much attention!" Kayko orders.

"We tried to roll some guy with a beard, and glasses." Reika says popping her knuckles "We left his widows peaked ass in alley."

 _Widows peak, beard, glasses, Matt_? Josh thinks to himself, "Was his hair brown and short?" Josh steps far enough to watch both girls anticipating her answer.

Reika nods "Yeah how did you know?"

Josh growls. "You rolled my best friend!" Josh steps forward grabbing Reika by the shirt "Where did you leave him?" he yells.

Kayko pushes him off Reika "Josh stop it. I'll punish her later."

"You? Your a gang leader wow!" Josh says amazed, "I'm calling the cops." Josh pulls out his phone and starts dialing.

Kayko snatches his phone and crushes it "No lover boy you will not."

Josh steps forward but Reika whips out a kick into his chest staggering him back. Reika dashes forward pivoting on her heel launching another kick, but Josh steps into the kicked taking the full hit but catching her leg. Reika looks surprised when Josh turns and slams her into wall.

The people in waiting in line scream and scatter. By-standards on the opposite sidewalk pull out their phones and begin recording. Others wearing the same type glove as Reika grin walking around collecting bets.

"Stop it! I wasn't going to" Josh stops as Kayko's punch connects to the back of his skull. Josh turns seeing her leap into the air kicking him the head. Josh head snaps to the side and crashes face first into the glass shattering it.

"Lover boy, you fight as well as you dance." Kayko says helping Reika up. "Stay down and we won't send you to the hospital." Kayko warns.

Josh turns over pulling a long shard of glass from his cheek. He stands up glaring at the two girls. Josh throws the shard like a knife at Kayko then rushes at her. Kayko side steps the flying shard then grabs Josh lifting him up on her hip and slamming him down on stone sidewalk. Josh slowly get back up feeling a pair of feet wrap under his chin.

Reika flips into a handstand her leg stretching out feet sliding under Josh's chin her legs snap back launching Josh like a lawn dart. Josh crashes into the windshield of a car twenty yards away.

Sirens scream down the street just as Kayko and Reika disappear down the dark alley. Josh rolls off the car smacking into the pavement. God's worst beating I have ever had. He thinks pulling himself up on the car. _Someone is gonna be pissed about their Porsche_. He tries to walk toward the sirens but his legs give out. Josh vision dims but he fights it off seeing a tall blonde man walking toward him.

Josh reaches out "Help." he squeaks out.

The tall blonde man grabs his hand just as Josh passes out. he man lifts Josh up on his shoulders in a fireman's carry and takes off running as fast as a cheetah. Stopping just outside a large wooden gate. The sign above the gate reads **Ryozanpaku**. Josh regains consciousness he squirms and falls off the blonde mans shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" Josh pulling himself up and leaning against the wooden beam breathing heavily.

The chuckles stroking his long blonde beard "I am Fuurinji Hayato, Master and owner of this dojo."

A scream coming from inside the large compound interrupts the pair. The scream dies off quickly followed by a loud crack and another scream.

"Dojo? Sounds more like a black site torture compound." Josh says cringing at the sounds.

Hayato laughs loudly "Our student would agree with you. The sounds you hear are our resident doctor Koetsuji Akisame. Despite the screams he takes to utmost care of his patience." The large man says pushing open the gate. "Come in and we will patch you up."

Josh hesitates but Hayato grabs him a drags him. "Whoa! Hey, hey no." Josh says protesting but Hayato will not listen.

Hayato drags him to a small door with a sign reading clinic. Opening the door a loud scream issues forth followed with another loud crack. The pair enter the door Josh looks past Hayato's large from seeing a black haired dressed in grey Gi, standing over a table.

"Stop squirming you only making this take longer." the black haired man says hands pushing on the chest area causing another pop.

The man on the table growls loudly "Easy for you to say, your not the one on the." A louder pop causes him to snap his mouth closed. "Table." he says through clenched teeth.

Josh's head tilts to the side "Matt?" he asks walking around Hayato's large frame holding his ribs. He reaches the tables seeing his friend laying on the table bandage around his jaw both eyes black and torso looking like a giant black bruise.

"Josh you look like crap." Matt says grinning despite the amount of pain he is in. "You get int a fight with a mirror?"

Josh laughs then coughs "Then I look much better than I feel. What about you? You look like someone hit you with a car then backed it up to make sure."

Matt chuckles nodding "Yeah thats kind of what it feels like. Doctor Feel Good over here isn't really helping." Akisame pushes on another rib popping in place causing Matt to grimace. "See my point"

Akisame wraps Matt's ribs with bandages tying it tight. "Stay off your feet for the next few hours and you will be fine." He turns to Josh "Now lets check you out."

Josh backs up shaking his head "No I am great, fit as fiddle."

"Josh run, run now." Matt warns. "Behind you!"

A man wearing a green bowler hat and green Kung Fu Gi with purple pants walks behind Josh grabbing a shard of glass and quickly pulling it out. Josh yelps turning to meet the short man with black pointy mustache.

"Who? How many people are in this dojo?" Josh asks.

Akisame grabs another shard pulling it out causing him to yelp again. Akisame and Kensei both grin eyes shining. Josh swallows hard.

"I'll get on the table now." He says laying face down. "This is gonna." He starts but the pair begin pulling the other shards out quickly but carefully. Josh grinds his teeth as they rip the shirt off him.

Josh takes a deep breath and smells alcohol. "Oh crap."

Akisame pours the alcohol while Kensei holds him down. They begin stitching him up causing his vision to blur. Josh shakes his head trying to stay conscious but fails eyes slowly closing.

Matt turns looking at the pair working to close off the wounds on Josh's back. "How bad," Matt winces tightening his jaw, "is it?" he finishes through clenched teeth.

"He will be fine." the blonde Miu says "Here drink this." she hands him a cup of herbal mint tea.

Matt takes the cup sniffing it smelling for poison. Not smelling any he tentatively takes a sip, only tasting mint he takes a longer drink. Matt finishes the cup handing it back to the girl he begins to feel groggy having a hard time keep his eyes open.

"You dosed me." He accuses head dropping back onto the table resting peacefully.

* * *

Linghun wakes up from a deep sleep coughing loudly, arms wrapped around his ribs angry red cuts running the length of his arm. He tries to call out but his jaw clenches shut. He stands walking slowly to the next room.

He shakes his Mother trying to wake her. Liang rolls onto her side opening her eyes seeing her son standing beside her bed.

"What is the matter, Linghun?" she asks groggily.

Linghun tries to speak but his jaw tightens muscles trying to keep him from making the break worse. He begins to cry and dropping to his knees. Liang shoots up out of the bed grabbing her son up.

"What is it?" she asks.

Linghun touches the right side of his jaw, then runs his hand across his ribs. Liang lifts his shirt she double takes, the bruise extends from chest to navel. The edges of the bruise starts a light blue moving inward going from blue to purple to a pitch black almost veiny or a sunburst.

"Honey, how do you do this?" Liang asks shocked.

Linghun looks her in the eyes and shakes his head "I didn't mommy I had a bad dream and woke up and it hurt."

Liang smiles hugging him lightly to her, tears falling down her face. She summons her her splendid Blood Orchid spirit and activates her first ring. " _Soothing Embrace_."

A warm pale blue light surrounds both Linghun and Liang causing Liang's spirit energy to travel through her son the sunburst bruise recedes outward. The black fading to purple to blue and finally back the normal tan color. Liang Kisses her son's forehead rocking him back and forth in her arms.

"I love you mommy." Linghun says as he falls back to sleep.

Liang lays her son down next to her covering him up and once again kissing his forehead. As she stands back up a drop of blood lands on Linghun face which she softly wipes away and brings a strip of cloth to her nose exiting the room.

In the past when training her spirit her teacher had warned her always target something else be it a bird or monster otherwise the healing would backlash on to her using her life force. Being that her Splendid Blood Orchid is parasitic in nature.

She leans against the wall blood appearing on the edges of her mouth, The strain of her having to heal so many wounds both from the dream and the boys that are constantly harassing her son is catching up with her. Liang washes her face appearing very pale she slowly walks back to bedroom lays next to Linghun falling into a deep sleep.

The early the next morning Liang wakes and begins packing some of her more expensive and elaborate pieces of jewelry. Linghun walks out of the room rubbing his eyes.

"Where are we going Mommy?" He asks with a yawn.

"We are heading to Juangi for the day." She states tying off the a pack. "So, go wash your hands then we will eat before setting out."

Linghun claps his hands and runs off. Liang sets a some dried fruit and a few strips of meat out just as Linghun charges out wearing a blue top and a pair of black knee length short pants.

The small hazel eyed boy woofs down the food then hops back up grabbing his pack and few of the smaller bags. "Ready to go mommy."

Liang smiles brightly at her child's enthusiasm while picking up her packs. The pair begin their walk to Juangi, the birds chirp their greeting to the morning, Liang watches them with a smile when everything goes quiet.

She slows her walking speed "Linghun come here." she says calmly.

Linghun turns around to walk back to his Mother, he beings skipping happily. A green serpent phoenix shoots from the tree with blinding speed targeting Linghun.

Liang gasps calling upon her spirit a yellow ring appears around her. A leafy dome surrounds Linghun the monster slams into the dome rebounding. "Frenzy Knot."

The serpent turns it's rage on Liang darting quickly toward her. Liang just smiles as a purple ring appears, the serpent strikes out at Liang. Roots spring out of the ground coiling around the serpent pulling it to the ground. "Bursting Growth."

The serpent whines and struggles as the roots burrow their way under the scales drawing away it's blood and spirit energy, feeding their master and itself. The serpent gives up the struggles grow weaker, when all over the the body beautiful flowers begin to grow. The flowers have five petals all being red, growing darker in color the more life energy they drain, the center being a stark white giving off a faint sweet smell.

Liang runs over to check on her son who is watching the serpent die with a morbid fascination.

"Those flowers are really pretty, Mom." Linghun says walking toward them.

She grabs his hand "Yes, they are pretty but you mustn't touch them right now. They would hurt you and Mommy would fell really bad if that happened.

Linghun nods smelling the wind as it blows the sweet scent toward the pair. "Lets go hunny, we still have a long way to go." Liang says herding him down the road.

The flowers sway in the wind almost waving to their owner and her son.

Juangi rises over the hill small clay building dot the emerald grass on it's out skirts are smaller houses most with fences and farms. At it's center is a large square where markets and various trader gather.

Juangi is only a few hundred people larger than Chengie, but it sees more trade from the larger routes that pass close by. Liang and Linghun pass by a a yellowed brick building The Traveler's Inn. Liang momentarily thinks to stop and ask for a room but looks up seeing the sun nearing the zenith she decides to keep on her way to the market.

Liang sets out her colorful blanket spreading her jewelry, setting her cloth bolts off to the side arranged in a down scale of brightness starting with yellow ending with black. Linghun picks a few of the pieces of jewelry, he walks out into the crowds showing the pieces and pointing those interested toward his mother. Lighun notices that he was wandered away from his mothers stall, he tries to retrace his steps but ends up lost in an alley.

He begins to panic running through more alleys he stops when he ends up at a wheat field. He looks around looking for familiar landmarks. Finding none he starts back off into the city, but runs into a large boy.

"Who are you I haven't seen you around here before." the large boy shoves Ling away.

Linghun staggers back bumping into another boy slightly shorter than the first.

"You heard, Boss Sang, him tell him." the shorter brown haired orders grabbing Ling's arms.

"I am Linghun Xie, he nervously starts. "My mother is a merchant new to here."

Sang scratches his ear "Merchant, what do you sell?" he asks stepping closer.

Linghun stares him in the eye "Jewelry and cloth." he says looking down.

Sang's, Huo's, and Ao's eye light up hearing jewelry. Huo walks over next to Sang. "Boss we could make your father happy and my mother. Maybe he wouldn't."

Sang back hands Huo "Shut up you fool!" Sang turns to Huo "I told you my father doesn't do that stuff!"

Ling seeing his chance stomps down on Ao's foot and pushes off running for the city. Huo catches him and slams him down onto the dirt path. The necklace and rings Linghun was carrying fall to the ground and get scooped up by Ao.

"Brother, look these are very nice. Mother and father would love these rings. Huo could have the necklace." he says looking the pieces over.

Sang kicks Linghun in the chest keeping him down. "Fine but, we teach him a lesson."

As the boys surround Ling a rock flies in and slashes Huo in the nose followed quickly by a second on hitting his left cheek.

"Leave him alone Sang." Yingzi orders tossing another rock up and catching it. "Then give him the pieces back."

"Why do you always get in my way?" Sang asks angrily. "Just walk away and we will forget you were here."

Ying shakes his head with a grin "Same reason why you fell you need to try and beat me up." Ying walks forward. "Ao, drop the jewelry and leave then I'll forget you were here."

Ao growls turning quickly taking a step to charge but Linghun grabs his foot sending him to the ground. Ling scrambles over Ao clawing at his hands.

"Give me my mother's jewelry!" He demands abandoning the hands grabbing Ao's head and slamming his face into the dirt. "Drop them!" he roars.

Huo and Sang both reach to grab Ling but Ying levers his fist into Huo's already bloody nose. Huo steps back holding his nose Ying bring his right leg into Huo's groin dropping him to the ground.

Sang hits Yingzi with a right then left spinning him away from Huo. Ying falls over the two boys on the ground. Ying kicks out at Sang who catches his foot dragging him forward. Ying grimaces feeling the cuts in his back open again. Sang falls using gravity to add to the force of his punch but Ying moves his head to the side making the fist hit the dirt. Ying can hear two distinct cracks in Sang's hand.

Ling is knocked off Ao by Yingzi falling into him but scrambles back up grabbing for Ao's hands again. Linghun finally pries open Ao's fist rings falling out, he scoops them up and sets to work on the other hand holding the necklace.

Ao groans looking up seeing Linghun putting the rings away and he panics. "No, we need those we don't want our dad hurting us again!" he says hitting Linghun weakly.

Linghun watches the Ao weakly defend himself sits back watching the new boy defend himself against Sang. Linghun stands up and pulls Sang off the boy.

"Stop!" Linghun says stepping between them "I'll give you the jewelry just stop."

Yingzi stands up whipping the blood from his nose "Why would you just give them the pieces?" he asks.

"I don't want them getting hurt over by their parents." Linghun states holding out the rings to Sang.

Yingzi shakes his head spitting out blood and a tooth. Sang takes the rings looking even more confused than Ying. Huo stands back pulling his fist back to hit Linghun.

"Stop," Sang softly orders putting his hand up "Help my brother up and lets leave." Sang looks at Ling eyes soft then walks off.

Huo lifts Ao up supporting him as they move in behind Sang. Huo looks back over his shoulder glaring at Yingzi. Yingzi ignores him and turns to Linghun.

"Sorry about them, not the best welcome crew." Ying says jokingly. "I am Ti Yingzi. Nice meet you."

"Xie Linghun, nice to meet you as well." He says with a polite bow.

"You know their father will just hurt them anyways." Yingzi says watching the trio walk away.

Linghun nods "Maybe, but it will not be because I didn't try to help them." Linghun smiles feeling good about himself. "Can you help me get back to the market so I can find my Mother?"

Yingzi shakes his head with a smile "Sure, it is just over here." Ying leads him up the small incline. "You were awful fierce before you knew they wanted it that badly. Why?"

Linghun walks beside him,"There are others who do the same thing, but they aren't beat by their parents." he sighs. "They do worse to me just because I am smaller and won't fight back."

Yingzi nods "If you did to them what you did to Ao, they would almost certainly leave you alone. I know I wouldn't mess with someone who smashed my face into the ground."

"I don't like to fight, I'd rather make friends." Linghun says eyes suddenly lighting up. "Mommy!"

Linghun runs over to here and hugs her tight. "Where have you been?" Liang asks " And who is your friend?"

"I was lost, then I was helping some people." he doesn't just lie, "This is Yingzi. He was helping me find my way back."

Liang nods her head "Ok then why is his nose bloody?"

Yingzi smiles "Oh, I was sparring. It was my fault I missed a block. " He says rubbing the blood away.

Liang dusts her son off "So long as you are ok, son." She looks at Yingzi. "Who are your parents?"

"Xiao Ti is my mother." Ying answers shortly.

"Who is your father?" Liang prods moving to her blanket.

"My mother said he died, but I have heard other people said he left her for another woman." Yingzi shifts his weight. "Like I assume your husband did." Liang looks shocked. "From how you hugged Linghun I know you love him more then anything else. The from the way yourself between him and crowd tells me that you'd protect him with your life."

"How did you know I didn't have a husband?" Liang asks slightly shocked.

Yingzi looks at the ground trying not answer her but can't stop himself,"The way you looked at him with love but he reminds you of the man." Ying coughs, "I am so sorry." he bows to her.

Liang looks at Yingzi studying him "How did you know all this?"

Yingzi shrugs not sure himself. "I, really don't know Miss.

Linghun speaks up "Mommy can I go play with Yingzi? Please." he asks sweetly.

"Yingzi, please take this and give it to your mother for me." she says handing him a necklace made with colorful beads and a sea sapphire at it's center.

"My mother would love that, but she wouldn't want me to take it with out paying for it." Yingzi fishes into his pouch pulling out several copper coins.

"No, here take it with my thanks." Liang says putting the necklace into a small leather pouch and handing it to Ying.

Yingzi smiles putting his coins back in the pouch. "Thank you very much." he bows slipping the pouch in between two rolls of cloth.

Linghun bounces up and down "Can I mommy?"

Liang laughs "Yes, but come back before the sunsets."

Linghun squees "Thank you Mommy!" he says hugging her again.

Liang kisses him on the cheek, "Have fun sweety." she says watching the pair run off. She looks at Yingiz back seeing the blood seeping through his shirt Strange boy but maybe he can help Ling, she thinks. Liang shifts some cloth rolls around and a brown pouch falls to the ground, she picks it up with a chuckle.

Yingzi and Linghun run down to the stream. Linghun pulls out a a ball of string from a small pouch then he breaks a small branch from a tree. He ties the string to the stick, replacing the ball he pulls out a second smaller grabbing a hook and tying to the other end.

Yingzi slow pulls his shirt off then dips himself into the stream sinking up to his neck. The water flows by him turns red as he sighs the pain finally subsiding. He rubs his chest where a bruise throbs.

"What happened?" Linghun digging his hand into the soft earth of the bank. "Sang do that?"

Yingzi shakes his head "No, I woke up with my back this way my mom stitched it up but the fight opened them again." Yingzi goes completely under.

Linghun nods "I woke up today with a my entire chest hurt I could barely breath." Linghun smiles as he pulls up a few worms he puts one on the hook and casts it up stream from Yingzi.

"How come you are better now?" Yingzi asks letting his shirt soak. "You look completely fine."

"My mother has a healing spirit." he says checking to make sure he isn't snagged. "She healed me up, but it was strange I got these after watching a man fight in my dream."

Yingzi's head snaps up "Dream?" he asks "I have strange dreams too. Mine got thrown onto some strange horseless carriage."

Linghun nods "Are you in some place where they have candles with no flames, and speak very oddly?"

Yingzi nods pulling himself out of the water "Yes, that is all I ever dream about." he pulls his shirt on "That is odd we are dreaming of the same things."

Linghun nods in agreement then pulls up quickly on the makeshift rod hooking a fish. He pulls it in quickly holding up a small bluegill. He sets it free "Too small." he says.

Yingzi sits quietly watching "Who is the person you dream about?"he pops his neck.

"I think his name it Hat." Linghun thinks "No, Matt that was his name." he says with firm nod. "What about you?"

Yingzi thinks for a minute "Gosh? Josh, yeah that sounds right Josh." sighs "Dude couldn't fight to save his life, his dancing was even worse."

Yingzi stands "Same place but different people." he paces for a few minutes "This is kind of scary."

Linghun nods "Yeah it is, but what can we do?" Ling wraps the string around the stick sticking the hook in the top "There is really nothing we can do, I just wonder if we get do they?"

"Do you think they are here right now?" Yingzi asks looking around.

Linghun shifts uncomfortably "I always wake up when he sleeps." he says in a whisper.

"Same, but when I dream of him I float above him watching." Ying leans against the tree "I don't see through his eyes."

Linghun shakes his head confirming the same. "Maybe we can talk to them? A test to see of this real or fake."

"Good idea. How about we ask question then when they wake up they answer it?" Yingzi suggests. "It has to be something simple so we know the answer."

Linghun uses the branch he has on his shoulder and scrawls "What color are our eyes?"

Yingzi nods "If you are real answer this question."

The sun sinks closer to the horizon turning the sky a reddish orange.

Linghun looks at the sky "I better get back to my mother." Ling holds his hand out.

Ying claps his forearm "Can you find your way back?"

"Yes, this leads to the same area we came in. I can make it." Linghun says holding the stick across his shoulders.

Ying smiles "Oh wait, where is your home village. You said you weren't from here."

"Chengie, a little ways north of here." Ling says pointing.

Yingzi shakes his head "Ok, see you next time." Ying says rushing off the opposite direction from the market.

Linghun waves jogging toward the market. He finds his mother quickly jumping into her hugging her. Liang laughing hugs him back.

"Ready to go?" She asks wrapping her blanket up.

Linghun nods grabbing the smaller packs now much lighter and tossing them over his shoulder. They being walking, the cool wind picking up the scents from various flowers and blooms.

Linghun smiles as they pass the Orchids his mover used to protect him earlier. The blooms now a deep crimson with almost no sign of the serpent they had been feeding on. He runs up to smell them, the scent making him feel energized he giggles as the the petals tickle his nose.

Liang puts her hand on his back urging him forward. Linghun skips ahead giggling. A well dressed man man approaches Liang on the road just before they enter the village.

The man begins with a bow "Lady Liang Xie?" he asks handing her a folded slip of paper.

"Yes what is this?" Liang asks opening the paper. Liang read the it aloud. "You are here by cordially invited to a celebration in the name of Hong Taiji by our mutual friend Geming Aiguo." She finishes folding the invitation back.

"Lady Liang, Geming has requests that your earliest convenience you accompany me to his personal tailor." the man says.

"Who are you and why would I need this tailor? I'll have you know I have many fine dresses." She says slightly offended.

"I am Chang, servant of Hong Taiji. Geming said you would ask why. He offers the dress as a gift and wishes you a great day." he says with a large smile. "Also he would like to match what your colors. The tailor is under orders to make it to your tastes."

"Oh." she says feeling slightly embarrassed "I will be there in the morning if thats alright."

Chang bows "I will be by to escort you then. I forgot to mention he has a tailor for your son as well." he smiles then turns to leave.

"Thank you, sir." she calls after him.

"What was that Mom?" Linghun asks tugging on her sleeve.

"We are going to a party. So we need to get home to eat, so we can wake up early." Liang says continuing home.

Ling skips along beside her happily whistling. The pair reach their home setting down the pack, Liang heads to the kitchen getting out the last of the dried beef and veggies. She sits down to share with Linghun.

"I need to be on your best tomorrow at that tailor ok?" She asks biting off a piece of jerky.

Linghun nods "Ok, mommy I promise." he says chewing the vegetable.

Finishing up the quick meal Liang walks over to her son and kisses him on the head while he hugs tight.

"Head on to bed sweet." Liang orders softly.

"Ok mommy." Linghun slowly bounces off disappearing around the corner to his room. He changes into the torn shorts then lays down with a contented smile.

Liang sits on her bed reading the invitation _Geming is a friend of the Middle Land Prince_? she thinks. She lays back on her futon clutching the parchment to her chest. _Hard to believe I am this lucky_.

Liang smiles and giggles softly. She smells the parchment and swoons. _It smells like wildflowers_. Liang rolls on to her side large smile on her face even as she falls to sleep.

The sun sinks down below the horizon reds turning to purple and finally black as clouds roll in bringing a light rain. The night cools as steam rolls over the hills and into the village.

A cat-like figure bounds silently from house to house silver eyes focused on distant target. The cat comes to a stand still on a flst clay roof watching as a spectral human floats over in the night. _Interesting, maybe this human will be worthy_.

The cat rears up running on air sneaking it's way behind the hazel eyed man. It sniffs giving a cat-like grin. The ear tails latch onto the man's shoulders his eyes lids become heavy, he fights to stay awake. The cat pulls him back into it's maw, the man still struggling but fading fast.

The cat bounds out into the night carrying the ghostly man both of them disappearing into darkness. The boy he was watching over falls into a deep sleep.

The village of Juangi at night is still, almost deathly still. A stray dog walks down the dark path it stops and barks at the night. The little brown dog whines and yelps as it flies off being struck by an invisible force, it hits a wall with a loud wet smack.

The fog settles in revealing a large serpent-like form with four large jagged claws. Eyes glow purple reflecting off the fog, it slithers through the air moving with malicious purpose. The serpent stops peering through a small window at a little brown haired boy readying himself for sleep.

 _A tasty looking baby rabbit._ It thinks a bifurcated tongue licking out.

The creature notices another form hovering above the house a man watching the young boy. It floats up behind the man studying him, it's tongue flicks out tasting. The eyes narrow and it laughs.

 _Two rabbits? My lucky day_ , the serpent turns moves away from the man then suddenly charges the spectral image.

The serpent dives into the back disappearing into the ghostly man. The image arches his back screaming in silent pain. The ghost twists and writhes suspended in air, face a contorted mask of pain.

The man's eye flash purple then brown and back to purple as the two wills fight for control. The ghostly figure dissipates as the young boy drifts off to sleep unaware of the event.

* * *

So I hope you all liked the rewrite. Leave me a follow or review. If you have any ideas youd think would fit let me know. Thank you again for reading :)


End file.
